Gayness and Sexyness
by yumietokachika
Summary: This is the compassionate HORNY love between Gaara, and well, Sasuke. Not only does Gaara love Sasuke but...this story is writen by kachikachanWHAT YUMIE THINKS: O MG HER DRAWING IS FABULOUS! IM LEARNING FROM HER, A PRO! ,which also has her own account, a
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto short stories**

**Chapter 1 Gayness and Sexyness**

This is how it all happened, one day, Sakura went up to Naruto and said," Naruto, I'm sorry, I can't return your love for me." Naruto, shocked and heartbroken, demanded," Why the hell not? I, Naruto, am very sexy! Strong! Powerful! Why not love me?" Sakura nodded at his statement and replied," Yes, I agree that you're sexy, strong and powerful, but I, SAKURA! AM TOO SEXY! BEAUTIFUL! GRACEFUL! POWERFUL! For you so—there!" and with that, Sakura walked away, leaving a very sad Naruto behind.

Naruto stared at her mouth agap, feeling a sudden, strong disgust for Sasuke. "Is Sasuke that saxae!" he wondered aloud. Suddenly, he saw Sakura running back towards him. " Of COURSE!" she screamed in his ears. "He's the hottest, sexiest, most gorgeous HUNK I have ever seen!" Naruto shuddered at the thought and then, it was his turn to walk away.

Then he heard it-or rather- saw him. The mighty one.

It was Gaara, the fearless, but this time he looked terribly afraid.

"What should I tell him? Hey Sasuke, Guess what, I'm gay! NO! I CAN''T! Grr… sand! Give me power!" Gaara was murmuring. Naruto's mouth fell wide open, for a strange twist of story was happening. "Say what! Gaara's gay? Gaara? The GAARA? GAAAAARAAAAAAA! Oh my toot… He's GAY! HE'S GAY! HE'S GAY!... But with Sasuke!" Apparently, Naruto heard Gaara murmuring. Unfortunately, before he could say anything else, he had to defend himself from Gaara's sand attack. SANDY! YAY! When Naruto was sure he was sade, he dropped his defense and looked around for Gaara, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Wait till I tell SAKURA!" Naruto thought evily,

Unknown to Naruto though, Gaara knew that Naruto was listening. _YES! _Gaara thought. _After he tells Sakura, she will hate Sasuke and he will be mine! Yes! Ooh yeah! _Gaara squealed, jumping up and down, his green eyes sparkling with delight.

Naruto looked for Sakura everywhere, at last, he found her, sitting under the tree. He skipped towards her, happily. "SAKURA!" Naruto holldered. Sakura, who was sleeping woke up suddenly due to Naruto's girly shouts. Sakura teardropped as she saw Naruto skipping towards her. "OH MY GAWD! Is he really skipping? Thank gawd I dumped him." She thought, still trying to get over the fact that Naruto was actually SKIPPING. Sakura's mind filled with Sasuke, Sasuke and more Sasuke. And abit of Naruto. Plus Kakashi sensei. "Oh, my gawd. Is he gay!" Sakura was thinking.

Naruto started off saying something cheerfully, of which Sakura could not hear but she nodded her head as if she expected it when Naruto ended with the very word:

GAY

"Gay!" Naruto screamed. Sakura nodded. " I know."

"WHAT? SAKURA KNOWS AND YET SHE STIL LOVES HIM?" Naruto mentally screamed at her, gaping. After a long time Naruto finally managed to choke out, "You knew, and you still love Sasuke?" This made Sakura very flabbergasted. "Who's gay? SASUKE! SASUKE? HE'S GAY? SAASUKE'S GAY! HOW? WHY? AND WITH WHO? HE'S GAY! HE'S GAY! HE'S GAY!" Sakura screamed and ran around like a headless chicken. Naruto sighed with relief…

**YATTA!** (I DID IT)

She most probably hates him now!

Sakura said dreamily," Wah! He's gay! That makes him even **sexier**! Sigh…" On hearing this, Naruto collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is the latest (SECOND) short story of our Naruto stories, and I'm sorry, it's not a continuation kinda stuff, but instead it's a bunch of (crappy xD) Naruto SHORT stories. Yeah, but I was too lazy to take out the chapter 1 part, so here you go!

**GAARA'S DREAM**

"Gaara! Gaara! Oh my love! Come to me!" I heard someone calling my name over and over again. I turned around and saw Sasuke running towards me with his arms wide open.

"Oh, Gaara! Come to me!" I heard Sasuke continue. Sasuke, the love of my life! He's returned my love for him! He loved me too…

I opened my eyes and got prepared to hug him, but then, Naruto, that fool NARUTO, who thinks he can become the next Hokage, started running towards me. Sasuke was slowly turning into Naruto. OH NO! My SASUKE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED! Sasuke-turned-Naruto started charging towards me, ruining my sweet dream.

GAAH!! STUPID NARUTO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

"NOOOOOOO!" Gaara hollered while kicking and squirming under the huge oak tree. His eyes shot open, and realized that it was just a dream. "What was that all about? Why was Sasuke replaced by Naruto?!" Or could it be because… NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE IT! I SHALL STAY LOYAL TO MY SASUKE!!! NO ONE ELSE! NO!! ARGH! I can't take this anymore!"

Suddenly, he saw Sasuke walking towards him.

Gaara stared at him, trying not to look love-struck. Sasuke's eyes bored through him, but fact was, Sasuke was feeling scared. "Yo." Sasuke said uneasily. Gaara lightened up at his voice. _Finally! He has gotten rid of his shyness! He is talking to me!_ Gaara thought, drooling at his foolish dream. Gaara said nothing, trying to 'act cool' in front of his one and only love. Sasuke started clearing his throat and started to jump out from Gaara's sight. Gaara quickly made an eyeball with sand and ordered it to follow his beloved.

"Oh, Sasuke, how I long to be with you!"

Sasuke walked aimlessly, not knowing that Gaara's sand eyeball was following him. Even so, Sasuke felt something was amiss. "What is wrong with me?" Sasuke mumbled. The eyeballs, with its bad hearing, thought that Sasuke said he wanted to see Gaara wearing a string bikini, so it immediately flew back to its master, telling his new found information.

"What? Sasuke wants to see me wearing a string bikini? That is kinda strange, but if my beloved Sasuke wants me to wear a string bikini, I SHALL wear a STRING BIKINI!" Gaara announced dreamily. However… Where could Gaara find a string bikini? Ask Sakura of course!

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Gaara shouted at Sakura. Sakura turned around and immediately held her defenses against him. Gaara smiled sweetly and asked,"Can I borrow your bikini?"

"Uhh.. sure, but whatever for?" Sakura asked, a little taken-aback by his question. "It's a secret but I really, REALLY need it now, quick!" Sakura, afraid she'd be turned into sand, ran to get her bikini (which was also bought for the sole purpose of attracting Sasuke) from her room.

"What do I stuff in to make my chest look bigger?" Gaara poundered. "I KNOW! I'll stuff SOCKS!" He took his socks and started stuffing them into the bikini top. "Sasuke will definitely love this!" Gaara thought excitedly.

"Gaara told me to wait here for him, saying that he wanted to show me something… Maybe it's a trap!" Sasuke thought as he took quick glances around him. Gaara, seeing this, wondered, "He must be soooo excited!"

Gaara then squeaked in his most girlish voice, "Oh, Sasukeee!!" Sasuke turned his head around, but to see a Gaara wearing a hot pink string bikini. Sasuke's eyes popped out at the sight. "IS THAT GAARA WEARING A STRING BIKINI?! AND ARE THOSE SOCKS DANGLING FROM THE BIKINI TOP?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO?!?!" Sasuke screamed in his mind, still trying to get over the shock.

Much as he disliked it, he fainted.


End file.
